The University of Maryland School of Medicine (UMSOM) will use a multidisciplinary team to develop, implement, and evaluate nutrition curricula for l) medical students, 2) residents in medicine, family medicine, and pediatrics, 3) primary care faculty, 4) community primary care physicians, and 5) nursing students. The team includes experts in nutrition, behavior change, preventive medicine, internal medicine, preventive cardiology, family medicine, pediatrics, biostatistics, and evaluation. The nutrition curricula will be taught in various formats. For medical students, these will include problem-based learning cases, interactive didactic sessions, clinical cases, supervised patient encounters, and attending rounds; nutrition will be included in all four years of the curriculum. The proposal seeks to maximize the impact of UMSOM clinical faculty in reinforcing the importance of nutrition in the prevention of CVD. For residents, formats will include journal clubs, morning report attending rounds, conferences, and grand rounds. For faculty, formats will include didactic sessions, journal clubs, and Grand Rounds. CME courses incorporating an emphasis on nutrition will be offered. For nursing graduate students, a course focused on nutrition and prevention of CVD will be offered. To assess the effectiveness of the curricula, random chart audits will be conducted to determine the frequency with which medical students and residents document nutritional counseling. Compliance with ATP II and JNC VI recommendations will also be assessed. In addition, medical students' diets and blood lipid levels will be assessed and tracked.